The longest ship stories ever
by Capn Wendy
Summary: Children, this is what's called "unfair". A series of short one shots containing humour, romance and pure stupidity. Leave a review of what ship you'd like me to do in the reviews, thank you!
1. Chapter 1:Nalu

"I love you natsu" said Lucy

"I love you too Luce" said natsu

"They liiiiike each other 3" said happy with a grin, curving his tail into a heart shape


	2. Chapter 2:Nali

**my reaction to Nali, plain and simple. I saw how people enjoyed the last one, so I will keep making more parodies as long as I get positive reviews!**

lisanna walks up to natsu. "I...I love you natsu!"

"Ew" says the guild. Natsu himself, doesn't reply to the girl, instead, he runs and clings to Lucy from behind, like lil pink koala. "U-um, nah I'm good over here, thanks" he says. He then whispers to Lucy " _help meeee!"_ the blonde stifles a laugh and says" sorry to burst your bubble, but have you heard of nalu?"

She then proceeds to tell the stunned silver haired girl all about the wonders of the beautiful nalu fandom, and lisanna is so busy trying to wrap her mind around it, that she doesn't realise that she's being distracted, therefore doesn't notice the salamander slipping silently out of the guild.

 **ta daaaaa leave a review on what ship I should do a parody of next. Should I make them longer? Shorter? Up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3:Bixanna

**a Bixanna parody, as requested by Mirrorflame. (Thank yoooou)**

"I love you Bixlow!" Says Lisanna. "But didn't you like nats-" Starts Bixlow, but Lisanna interrupts with a pout

"I love you Bixlow"

"Um, I guess I can deal with this...?" Says bixlow. In the background, natsu holds Lucy's hand with a sigh of relief. Now, hopefully, she would stop bugging him.

 **leave more ship suggestions for me to do a parody of next! I really enjoy making these stories, so next I might do a gale if no one else has any ideas. Heck, i'ma make one anyway, hold up.**


	4. Chapter 4:Brax

**as requested by Mirrorflame, I give you: Brax (broom x max) enjoy~**

"broom, i-im in love with you!" Cries max from inside the closet.

The broom says nothing because it is a broom...

"Oh really? You mean it?! Oh wow broom, I'm so flattered!" Max continues, adding a kiss to the broom for good measure.

The broom says nothing because it is a broom...

Max continues to dance dramatically with the broom around the closet, with no music. But that doesn't stop him singing to it.

 **please leave your ship ideas down below ^.^ I will do crack shippings as well, such as erza x cake, and I'm fine with doing normal shippings too, like happy x Carla, gajeel x levy, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5:Erza x cake

**requested by the ever faithful Mirrorflame, I give cakeza (erza x cake)**

"erza loves me the most!" Yells gray

"ZIP IT STRIPPER, SHE OBVIOUSLY LOVES ME THE MOST" bellows natsu

"C'mon guys, I'm her child hood friend so she's gonna choose me" claims jellal

 _*ding dong*_

"well I'm a sexy lion and head of he zodiac, so f*ck you! She gonna love me the most!" Screams Leo, middle fingers displayed high in the air by both hands. This provoked natsu into smashing his head into the celestial spirit's and yelling "YEW WANA GO M8, I'LL SMASH YE FOKIN 'EAD IN!"

"Don't even bother you lot, you know I'm Erza's favourite" says cake, calm and triumphant because cake knows cake is right.

The red head pokes her head round the corner of the doorway. "I heard my name" she says, raising an eyebrow. Her stony glare piercing into all the boys present.

Gray, natsu, Jellal, Leo, cake, simo-ooh cake!

Erza's gaze softens in a nano second at the sight of her beloved strawberry shortcake. Extra cream. The way she liked it. The other boys sigh in defeat as erza picks up the cake and whips out a spoon from her pocket (because you never know when you'll find a slice of nice cake) and chomps happily on the small chunk she's hacked of the side of the cake.

Wait, the cake died so...

Now who does Erza love most?

"Me!" "ME" "me" "MEEEEEEEEYUH"

oh shit

 **WAIT, did she say Simon?!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cana x booze

**of course, this was requested by Mirrorflame, so thanks to her/him and Aurora Borealis Chan for all your help and support through out this series. Please go check out their accounts and please go check out my other stories too! Like fairy tail academy and Lucy lost in memory.**

 **Here we go!**

Cana sat in her usual spot in the bar, with her usual (GIGANTIC) barrel of booze. Ah, how she loved her booze. Boys would always come up to cana, using the cheesiest pick-up lines, but she had had enough experience in how to deal with those.

"Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The boy would say. Cana would reply with: "no, but it sure did sting like a b*itch crawling up from hell, I even scraped my knee a little"

"Sup Cana? Is this seat empty?" The boy would say, gesturing to a chair next to her (that was obviously empty). Cana would reply with: "yes, and so's this one if you sit down"

"Hey, Cana, on a scale of one to america, how free are you tonight?" A boy would say. Cana replies with "north Korea"

After those boys had given up, it was bar tenders turn to try. It was a standing joke between the two, because the bartender would always hear the conversations between Cana and these boys, as Cana always sat on the stool right in front of the counter. Then, when they had all given up, he would pick out his three favourite ones, in order to hear Cana's hilarious rejection quotes one more time before she went home.

"Evening miss alberona, now, if you left leg was easter, and your right leg was Christmas, would you let me come see you in between the holidays?" The bartender asked with a smirk. He loved this one. "I'm Jewish..." Said Cana.

"Miss Alberona, didn't we go out once before? Or was it twice?" Said the bartender, laughing a little at what she was about to say. "It must have been once, I never make the same mistake twice"

"Last one before closing time miss Alberona. Didn't I meet you somewhere before?" He said. She giggled and replied "yes actually, that's why I don't go there anymore"

Cana had indeed memorised every pick up line rejection on the planet. Because all she wanted was her booze. She liked beer the best.

After all, her motto was

 _everybody's got to believe in something, I believe I'll have another beer"_

she learned that from guildarts.

After quickly fist bumping the bartender, and telling him to add the bill to her tqb (currently standing at 5, 070, 862 jewell- if you're confused while reading it then try this= five million, sevently thousand eight hundred and sixty two Jewell, better?) She stood up, and wobbled home, hiccuping every once in a while, as she went

 **sorry this one wasn't as good. I didn't really know where I was going with that.**


	7. Chapter 7:Cappy

**Requested by Lucy Apocalypse Chan. And don't worry Mirrorflame, yours'll be up in no time! I was waiting for someone to request a GaLe!**

"Hello Caaaaarlla" said Happy with his hands behind his back.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. What do you want Tom Cat?!"

"I got you a preeeeseeeent~"

"If its fish

I will kill you"

Happy pouted slightly but didn't hesitate to pull his hands out.

"Ice cream?"Carla said.

"Yeah! Remember when all the spirits went coo-coo? And you, wendy and Aquarius all had that ice cream?"

Carla smirked as she took the ice cream. "It _was_ decent ice cream..." She said with a purr.

Then they walked around magnolia together.

 **i know this isn't what I usually do, but I wanted to do a bit of a cuter one for Cappy. Promise, the next one will be better. And up in about 5 seconds so stay tuuuuned~**


	8. Chapter 8:Gale

**i have been waiting for this. Its short, but I love this idea.**

"sup shrimp" said Gajeel

"Hey tin can" levy replied.

They were already dating, but Mira wanted a new ship name for them...

"Shrimp...tin can..." She muttered

"A...tin...can? No, a shrimp...can? Ugh, no" she was getting way too worked up over this, as usual.

*GASP*

"YAAAAAAASSS" she suddenly screeched.

"A tinned can of shrimp!" She said with a smile, and immediately set off to spread the word.


	9. Chapter 9:Kinana x Cobra

"I love you Erik." Said Kinana.

"I'm sorry, but I love cubelios." Said Cobra.

Kinana sighed.

 **im sorry, but I have NO idea how to spell cubelios. Anyways, this has given me an idea for a Jerza.**

 **OH YEAH**

 **Mirrorflame requested this of course.**


	10. Chapter 10:Jerza

**this wasn't requested by anyone, I just had an idea and I think it might be very funny. Please enjoy!**

"j-jellol... I...u-um...I LOVE YOU" Erza blurted out.

Jellol blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry Erza, but...I have a fiancé..."

(A/N) * _facepalms*_

Erza: _*facepalms*_

Cobra: (from deep in the forest with a bucket of popcorn) AW COME ON!

Almost the whole guild from behind the two: _*facepalms* *veeeeerryy looooooooong groaaaaaaan*_

Wendy: * _cries*_

Romeo: *stops groaning* "d-dont cry Wendy!"

 **FIANCÈ MY ASS, YOU KIDDING ME JELLOL? F*CK YOU MAN, C'MON.**

 **ASSHOLE**


	11. Chapter 11:Lisanna x lasagna

**requested by the brilliant mind of Mirrorflame of course XD**

"l-lisagna...I love you!" Said lisanna

"Huh?" Said Lasagna

"I said I love you" said Lisanna _"it talks..."_

"but...okay so, first natsu" said Lasagna

"I love you" said Lisanna

"Then bixlow" said lasagna

"I love you" said Lisanna

"Now me?" Said lasagna

"I love you" said Lisanna

"But, I'm a food?!" Said lasagna

"Yeah well, cake was taken" said Lisanna

"Oh thanks" said lasagna sarcastically

"And I'm lactose intollerent" said Lisanna

"Ew. Well, what happened with bixlow" said lasagna

"He bought me ice cream" said Lisanna

"And?" Said lasagna

"I'm lactose intollerent" said Lisanna

"I see. But didn't you tell him that you were lactosre intollerent?" Said lasagna

"Would you tell someone that you uncontrollably fart after eating dairy products?" Said Lisanna

"I dunno, I'm a lasagna" said lasagna

"I love you " said Lisanna

"Uuuugh" said lasagna

"Ew" said the guild in unison


	12. Chapter 12:Rowen

**mirrorflaaaaame**

"hey Romeo" said Wendy

"Hi" said Romeo

They both sat there for a few minutes, awkwardly saying hello and blushing every time they made eye contact (not often) until Carla came over with some ice cream (where'd she get that I wonder) and got over protective.

Then it got even _more_ awkward

Thanks Carla


	13. A quick thank you

**hello! Okay so don't skip this because its not part of the story, just hear mW out, this is fairly important.**

 **I just wanted to say a quick thank you for the amazing support and reviews I'm getting. I'm enjoying writing these stories too, so I'll keep writing as long as you guys want it!**

 **Thank you to kyouya Sata (may have spelt that wrong, sorry!), Mirrorflame, Lucy Apocalypse Chan and everyone else who has given me all this amazing support. No worries, its already like, 10:31pm but I will upload a Zervis and a Miraxus as requested by Mirrorflame and Kyouya Sata.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you are, leave a review saying "I like cheesey waffles" so I know you have (just for shits and giggles)**


	14. Zervis

**okay, competition time. Lucy Apocalypse Chan, you're not aloud to take part because you will be helping me judge on Friday when you come round.**

 **My mind is blank for this ship, but I reply want to make a chapter for it, so this it what I'm gonna do.**

 **I want you guys to put your own comedic ideas for a zeref x Mavis ship down in the reviews. On friday, Lucy Apocalypse Chan and I will pick out 1 favourite each and I'll write them up as their own short stories. With, of course a shout out for the author. GOOD LUCK**


	15. Chapter 13:Zervis again

**The winner is...*drumroll please***

 **MIRRORFLAME!**

 **yay**

Two forbidden lovers meet face to face in a forest. They sit down together and talk, then suddenly:

"Zeref, I love you!" Said the girl

"Yeah, but aren't you like, 13? Brush I'm 27, I don't wanna go down a pedophile" said the boy, his name seems to be Zeref then

"Oh please?! Pretty please?" The girl pleads

"Ugh fine" said Zeref, kissing her sweetly...

Or so he thought

The girl pulls away after about 2 seconds and covers her lips with her hand, her face having a slightly green tint to it.

"What's wrong, Mavis?" He asks, oh so her names Mavis then

"Oh its nothing, I was just thinking you were right, this is weird" says Mavis

Zeref looks slightly dissapointed, but agrees its for the best. "Y-yeah, still friends though right?"

Mavis nods through her hand which still covers her lips hastily.

When Zeref gets up to leave, Mavis turns her back to him, her facial expression is a mix of guilt, dissapointment and happiness.

 _omg, Zeref just kissed me!...but...he's such a terrible kisser! Should I tell him?...nah_

 **Good idea, Mavis**

 **Congrats Mirrorflame!**


	16. Chapter 14:Fraxus

**okay, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while!**

 **Requested by Mirrorflame and Ai-chan**

"ugh, I'm so hungr-"

"AAAGH! PLEASE DON'T STARVE LAXUS! HERE, EAT THIS!" Freed cried, grabbing food from a nearly guildmate and shoving it in Laxus' face.

Laxus took it gratefully, "thanks man, I needed some cake" he ate it all quickly

 _*sigh* thank goodness_ thought Freed _i really thought he was gonna...wait...cake?_

 _"_ FREEEEEEEEEEED" came a voice from behind him

 _oh shit_

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"KYA! PLEASE DONT KILL ME ERZA! I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE!" (yes "kya") Freed squealed.

"OF COURSE YOU WILL! ESPECIALLY AFTER THIS" she yelled "REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOUR"

 _OH SHIT_ he thought again.

"VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!" boomed the red head

Everyone took cover while Freed ran in circles around the guild hall, jumping and ducking and dodgeing as millions of swords were sent cascading after him one after another.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for freed,the still owes Erza another Strawberry cake...

 **R.I.P**

 **Erza's cake.**

 **Vengeance was sweet, but not as sweet as cake...**


	17. Chapter 15:Natza

**requested by "guest"**

in the crowded guild hall, natsu walked up to erza with a cake in his hand.

Erza looked up at him with puppy eyes "f-for me?" She said, slightly embarrassed, he wasn't trying to ask her out was he? She loved jellal after all.

Speaking of witch...

* _hiiiisss"_

natsu sighed "don't worry Jellal, its not like that, remember when freed stole your cake the other day? Well he said that the two of you made a deal right?"

Erza nodded, "yes, I remember. I would spare his life so long as he replaces my cake" she said, her eyes narrowed and eyebrow twitching in anger at the memory

"Well, this is your replacement cake, Freed was too much of a pussy to give it to you himself so he asked me to do it since I was walking by" natsu said, gesturing to Freed (who was hiding behind a wall)

"Oh, I guess that's that then." Erza said, munching on her cake.

Natsu then proceeded to go sit next to Lucy. They were going out after all (remember the first chapter? Awe it feels so long ago ?)


	18. SIDE STORY 1: Cana's insults

**i haven't uploaded in a while, and since I only have about two more suggestions to take care of, I thought I would try some thing. I have a ton of insults and crappy jokes that I would like to share, but since I couldn't think of a way to slip them into my stories I thought I would try this. I'm gonna take you back to the Cana x Booze chapter. Here are some more of the insults that I was going to use, but didn't, since the chapter was getting too long because of them.**

Boy: *Flirts with Cana*

Cana: oh, um someone wants over there *points to the random group of people behind himl*

Boy: what? Who? *looks around*

Cana: me

 **2**

 _(A/N) Lucy apocalypse chan told me this one_

Boy: *Flirts with Cana*

Cana: hey why don't you slip into something more... Comfortable?

Boy: *being a Pervy mofo* oh yeah? Like what?

Cana: like...a coma?

 **3**

 _(A/N) Lucy apocalypse chan told me this one_

Boy: *flirting with Cana* y'know some people call me handsome *thinks he's clever* (A/N) *cough cough* not *cough cough*

Cana: oh? Well that's no surprise.

Boy: really? Why?

Cana: well three people having sex is called a threesome right?

Boy: umm...yeah?

Cana: so two people having sex must be a twosome?

Boy: uh huh...?

Cana: then its no surprise that your "handsome"

(A/N) I personally thought that one was amazing

 **i know that was only three, but I still would've liked to include them in the Cana x Booze chapter, its just that she only told me like... A couple minutes ago.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and have any rejections of your own, then leave them in the review section and maybe I'll include them in another side story (and I'll give you the credit of course)**


	19. Chapter 16:JuLu

**requested by shaded star of the sky aaaageeees ago, so I'm sorry it took me so long!**

Gray was jealous.

Very jealous.

His beloved Juvia had been stolen away from him by one of his friends, and the weirdest part was that it was his supposed "love rival". That's right, Juvia was over him completely (or so it seemed) and had moved on to the one she had hated for so many arcs and episodes.

Lucy.

The irony of the situation was quite cruel really, Juvia had disliked lucy, due to her fear of Lucy taking the stripper from her, but it to be the other way around, and Juvia had now ditched Gray competley in order to fuss over Lucy all day and everyday, he could barely get a word in with either of the girls anymore. If he tried to talk to Juvia, she would eventually get bored and go look for "Lucy Sama". If he tried to talk to Lucy, he would receive an intense death glare from Juvia.

The worst part was that Juvia didn't even call him "Gray-Sama" anymore, it was now something far far faaaar worse.

"Love rival" (Dun Dun Duuuuuuun)

Lucy didn't even appreciate Juvia properly. Juvia's all "Lucy Sama Lucy Sama Lucy Sama!" And Lucy's all "Natsu-Sama Natsu-Sama Natsu-Sama!"

"I'm starting feel really sorry for Lyon" he grumbled. Juvia knew That Natsu and Lucy were dating, so why the sudden switch?

 **i just realised that this story is going Jo where and is also kinda crap, so I'm gonna end it before it gets worse. Im sorry, I just really don't ship JuLu, so its hard for me to think up a romantic story for something that I don't find very romantic. Does that make sense? Meh, probably not, but hey at least I tried right?**


	20. SIDE STORY 2: Cana's insults part 2

**i only have like... Two more insults fopr this so leave some more in the review section if you want another one of these, or another side story altogether. I just wanted to upload something quick before I go on holiday today!**

 **1**

 _(A/N) Lucy Apocalypse Chan told me this one (seriously, she's the queen of insults, DO NOT get into an argument with her unless you want to be emotionally scarred for the rest of your life)_

Boy: *Flirts*

Cana: go away

Boy: awe, but I just want you to be happy!

Cana: then bake me a pie

 **2**

 _(A/N) the internet told me this one_

Boy: hey your pants would look great on my bedroom floor

Cana: cool, you can buy the same pair on sale at Walmart for $10

 **boom, done. Out of ideas for now. Wish me luck on my holidaaaaay~**


	21. Chapter 17:Sting x Yukino

**Requested by Fairy Tail Lover**

sting was bored at the guild. Yukino was out, Rougue was out with his girlfriend Minerva and he had taken Frosch with him of course, which meant Lector went too. So, he decided to go for a walk.

While he was out, He saw Yukino sitting alone on a bench, so he sat down to join her "Hi yukino"

"Oh, hello sting" she replied, smiling sweetly

 _*awkward sileeeeeeeencccceeeesss*_

 _(Mean while, behind a nearby bush)_

"oh for fuck sake this is painful" Minerva muttered.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh whispered

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! JUST KISS ALREADY!" Rogue and Lector yelled in unison (after a count of three)

Sting flinched before turning round to glare at the bush

"WHAT? YOU GUYS WERE HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!" He roared *the bench occupants blushed*

"YEAH, CUZ YOURE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO TELL YUKINO THAT YOU LIKE HER" Rogue (loudly) replied.

*Yukino getting redder*

"YOURE A BIG MEANIE!" Sting yelled through blushing

"TAKES A MEANIE TO KNOW A MEANIE, MEANIE!" Rogue (even MORE loudly) replied.

Yukino, Minerva and Lector were left standing there with their thoughts of "they're fighting like two 6 year olds in a sand pit..." ("Fro thinks so too!")

"WHATEVER DUDE, YOUR MISSUS IS A SKANK!" Sting yelled before stomping off

*Minerva and Rogue's turn to blush*

"Fuck you! We're just dating!" Minerva yelled.

Rougue however, stood there stuttering. "My...m-m-missus?"

Yukino sighed before turning round and walking back to her house. So, Sting liked her? She knew he liked her as friend, but she had always wanted something more with him, he was just so sweet and kind (most of the time...okay SOMETIMES) and (let's face it) really good looking...

But...did he actually _like_ like her? *Bluuuush*

Would that be so bad...?


	22. Cana x booze (kinda)

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello! Since you guys seemed to enjoy the Cana x Booze side story chapters, I would like to upload a third, and (if possible) a fourth as well. But I have run out of ideas for pick up line rejections./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is where you guys come in. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you have any funny pick up line rejections for cana to say, then leave them in the review for this chapter, then if I think they're funny enough, I'll put them in the next Cana x booze chapter. I'll only be putting in three per chapter, so don't worry if yours isn't in the third one, because I might be putting in the fourth or city or however many I need to upload. I will, of course be giving you full credit, like I always do! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGood luck, and Thank you!/strong/p 


	23. Chapter 18:Sting x Rougue

**Requested by Mirrorflame**

"I love you Rougue"

I love you too Sting"

 **Sorry, I just had no Idea what to do for this and I realised that this is what I actually intended this chapters to be like ?**

 **So I thought that whenever I have no idea what to do for a chapter I'm just gonna do this instead forcing myself to come up with some random crappy storyline like I did with cappy. I am sorry about that BTW, im aware it was total shit**


	24. Chapter 19:Lyon x Meredy

**hi! I know its been forever since I last updated, but if you're still reading after all this time then thank you! I was just busy and couldn't find the time, and when I did have time, I just didn't want to do anything, cuz I had zero ideas for any of the requests people had sent me, so I thought I'd start with one that many people had asked for the most**

Team Lyon (which included lyon, Cherry, chelia, toby and yuri) was just finishing up after an intense battle with a dark guild when three cloaked figures appeared before them and pulled down their hoods.

There before them stood crime sorciere. "We wish to thank you for your services" said Ultear, smiling. After all, crime sorciere was created for the soul purpose of defeating dark guilds, so the fact that this group had just taken down about seven was quite helpful.

Lyon, however was awestruck to the "pink haired enchantress who had stolen his heart" (his words not mine)

"Who is this angel...?" He whispered slowly stepping in meredy's direction

"Uhm...?" She said, taking a hesitant step backwards as Jellal stepped in front of her.

"Back up ice boy, keep away from Meredy" he said, but lyon wasn't giving up that easy. "Why not?"

"She...uh" said Ultear

"I-i...uhm" said Meredy

Neither girl had anything to say, and Lyon's grin widened to a cocky smile

"She has a fiancé" said...well, do I really need to say it?

 **hope you enjoyed! I know it doesn't make up for the weeks and weeks that I have missed, and if you haven't already, please check out the new updates for some of my chapters and stories, like grammar mistakes and vocab improvements, plus little adjustments to the storyline, so make sure you check that out. Please a review saying you forgive me for not updating in months! (I'm sorry!) And I hope to upload again soon , bye!**


	25. Special chapter!

**Hello! Again...so I was browsing through my documents after finishing the Rogue and Kagura chapter and I found this! My girlfriend Lucy Apocalypse Chan wrote it for me a while back when I was round her house and I forgot to upload it! Sorry 3**

 **(P.S: aren't you guys lucky! Three stories in two days, I'm so proud of myself, normally I would forget till a month later. This Ship was requested by Lucy Apocalypse Chan and a few others)**

* * *

" hey ever"

" what, you big oaf"

" it would be MANLY if you went on a man date with me"

" *blush* uhm... Why would I want to go on a date with an oaf like you?"

" uhm... because your manly?"

"Okay, what will we be doing?"

" I didn't think we would get this far to be honest *scratches neck*"

" wow... Just wow"


	26. Chapter 20:Rogue x Kagura

**i had somewhat ideas which is new, so I wanted to upload before I forget. This story was requested by Mirrorflame**

* * *

Sting and Yukine had just returned from their date at the Crocus flower gardens (which Sting was not keen on going to/paying for, but by the end he had reluctantly said it was with it to "see his precious girlfriend smile like that" which, of course, earned A strong blush from said precious girlfriend)

They were walking back to Sting's house and stopped outside of the room he shared with his best friend (separate beds you perv's). The door was wide open and the couple was shocked at what they found inside.

Rogue and Kagura were sitting _very_ close on his bed and gazing into each others eyes as they gently kissed.

"Wo-ho-ho!" Said sting with a smirk as he covered the eyes of himself and his girfriend (to "protect her innocence") the two on the bed suddenly sprang apart as they turned redder than Erza in her strawberry costume.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Asked Yukine with a giggle as she moved Stings hand away from her eyes, but didn't let go of it as it fell to her side.

"Well, uh..."

~°~°~°~°~°~°~flashback buisness going down in this shit

 **flashback to the night at the palace (after the GMG incident)**

"whoop whoop! Les parted" Kagura laughed as she stumbled around, clearly drunk off her ass. Fate led her in the unfortunate direction of Rogue, who was in the middle of paying the grave mistake he had made. Challenging _Cana Alberona_ to a drinking contest.

She obviously won and now kagura and rogue were sat together at the bar taking shots.

"Y'know what I rillee rillee like? *HIC*" Kagura laughed, downing a mug of beer

"Mmm...what?" Said rogue with a goofy smile plastered across his face

"Uuuuh..." She replied, as if she'd forgotten what she was going to say. "Ooh!...rice! *burp*" she finished triumphantly, hands on her hhips

"*gasp*" was all rogue could say (he literally inhaled quickly and said the word "gasp") his eyes filled with sparkles "hwaaah~ I like rice too!" He cried with a very girly giggle.

"Ah ha ha! No way" she slurred as she got up from her stool

"We should go buy some!" She yelled, earning a few strange stares as rogue rose from his seat to join her "we should!"

They proceeded to walk arm in ark out of the palace while singing "who lives in a rice-packet under the sea?" Over and over again.

They then found themselves waking up the next day in a pub called "The rice bucket" with random things drawn on their faces like grains of rice, the other ones name and cat whiskers. They began arguing over who was more hungover and whose fault it was and ultimately ended up getting along somehow.

* * *

 **ta da! This was going no where and it was crap, but...uh...hope you enjoyed!**


	27. SIDE STORY 3: Cana's insults part 3

**yall know what's coming**

 **This side story chapter was requested by Artistic emotions and .kawaii (a.k.a Ai-chan)**

 **1**

Boy: you are the reason men fall in love

Cana: cool, you're the reason women don't

 **2**

Boy: I'd really like to get in your pants

Cana: no thanks, there's already one asshole in there

 **3**

Boy: Haven't we met before?

Cana: oh yeah! I'm the receptionist in the STD clinic!

 **4 (gonna give you two extra because there were only two in the last cana x booze)**

Boy: hey, C'mon, we're both in this bar for the same reason

Cana: yeah! To pick up some chicks!

 **5**

Boy: I would go to the end of the world just for you

Cana: but would you stay there?

 **aaaaand that's all I have for you guys today! I promise, i'll put up some Edolas chapters soon, because it was requested a long time ago. There's also some kids chapters on the way too, butim running out of ships to do! Please leave the next ship you want featured in the next chapter! Also, sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I just reeeeally wanted to put up a chapter today to make up for the months I've missed, cuz I still feel really bad about that. Also, feel free to check out my other stories like Lucy lost in memory, because Im thinking about doing another chapter to that. Thank you and I'll see you tommorow with a Jew chapter ;P thanks for your support!**

 **Bye!**


	28. Chapter 21:Sting x Rogue, rewrite

**Requested by Mirrorflame**

"I love you Rogue" Sting muttered to himself in the mirror, over and over again under his breath. Today he was found to say it. Right to Rogue's face, instead of just muttering it to himself everyday. Rogue would probably feel uncomfortable and awkward. He wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, let alone be his team mate. But he couldn't help himself, Rogue had been his best friend and partner for years, so he had a right to know of Stings feelings, whether he accepted them or not.

In his thoughts, Sting was still unconsciously glaring at himself in the mirror while muttering "I love you, Rogue" under his breath. He was unaware that, in fact, Rogue himself was in the next room. And he had also seemed to forget that dragonslayers like Rogue and himself had heightened senses, so not only could Rogue hear _everything_ Sting was doing, but Sting could hear _everything_ Rogue was doing too...so when he had _finally_ stopped his crazy muttering, he could swear that he heard a little sigh, before a familiar voice whispered:

"I love you too Sting"

It could have been his imagination, but he still blushed as his heart missed a beat

Or was it two?

 **Sorry, I just wasn't happy with the previous Sting x Rogue chapter, because I didn't have any ideas for it at the time, but I thought you guys deserve better so I rewrote it, which is why I haven't been uploading recently. There will be a Mira x Laxus chapter soon, but after that I have no more requests! So please leave your ship requests in the reviews below, and thank you for your support**

 **Bye!**


	29. Chapter 22:Miraxus

**hi! I know its been a while since the last time this story got updated, but I've been focusing more on my more long term stories recently rather than the request ones. Speaking of which, you can expect a long term genderbender story by mwa soon, also, I'm off sick today, so that's why I have so much free time XD**

 **This was requested ages ago (I'm sorry!) By Kyouya Sata and Author Autumn**

 **Again, really sorry about how long its been!**

* * *

Mira set down Cana's 89th mug of booze (that hour) and picked all the other empty mugs and stacking them on her tray. She fit on as much as she could (even balancing a few on her head) and decided to come back for the others later.

"Phans Meeywa!" Cana spluttered between glugs.

"No problem" Mira replied, smiling sweetly and wobbling back to the bar and walked past to the kitchen. She dumped the mugs in the sink and headed back out to the bar where Max was "patiently waiting*" for her to come back.

"Heya Max, what can I get for you?" Mira asked, picking up the tray to pick up the rest of Cana's empty beer mugs.

"MY BROOM!" He yelled, slight tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Huh?" She replied, taken aback at his sudden tone.

"I can't find it! Did you use it for cleaning?" He frantically asked, his tone still slightly harsh.

"I don't think so, I'll go look around for you OK? Please try to calm down though" she said sweat dropping as she walked away.

She walked past Macao and Wakaba's table.

"Hey Mira" Macao greeted the barmaid as Wakaba lighted a cigarette.

"Hi Macao" she replied sweetly.

"What's gotten Max so upset?" He said, raising an eyebrow and glancing behind

"He lost his broom-mop thingy, he's not too happy about it..." She said, sweat dropping again

"Oh? I think I saw the thunder legion take it outside with a few other random things while Laxus was chasing them." He said, seemingly completely unfased

"That's a little odd...are they still outside?" She asked, mildly confused.

"Yeah, think so, I heard them all laughing and yelling just now, looked like they were teasing him about some girl he liked"

"Thank you!" She said happily, and ignoried the pang of jealousy rising up in her heart and went to walk outside, passing and clearing Cana's table for the 5th time that day.

 **Mira POV**

Balancing the tray carefully, I walked outside to see the thunder legion with Laxus. Or Freed, Evergreen and Laxus with Uh...me? I decided not to go over just yet to see what they were up to.

Bixlow was talking in a high pitched voice while his 'babies' floated around him adding the odd word or two every now and again as Freed and Evergreen were laughing hysterically and Laxus was blushing madly and seemed to be absolutely furious at the same time.

I couldn't help gigging myself a little at what Bixlow was wearing. Max's precious "broom" (but it was basically a mop) was balancing with the bottom over bixlow head as his 'babies' held up the stick. A few strands of the mop were tied up with a hairband and there was a pink ribbon on his chest with two half a coconut on each side. His helmet was off and by his facial expression, you could tell he was taking the piss. And enjoying it.

I stepped a little closer to hear them.

"Oooh Lady, Baby!~~ I've been thunderstruck since the day we met 3" he cried, flailing his arms around and squeezing the coconuts together with a wink. "You've always made my heart go 'doki-doki'!"

"Sexy baby!" His babies teased.

"Of course I'll marry you my sugar dumpling!" He cried, cupping his face in his hands for the 'fangirl' effect.

"Get hitched, get hitched!" his babies teased.

"Oh baby! Let's put that lightning rod of yours to good use-" Bixlow began, pausing to let his babies have another say.

"Lightning rod! Thunder!" They teased.

"-and go put a bun in my oven!" He continued

"Make babies, make babies!" They mocked

"Let's have 33 smexy bad tempered babies!" He squealed, his 'Mira voice' faltering a bit due to his laughter.

"Oh honey, oh honey!" They laughed

"Ooh yeah~~ put that thunder down under" he cried, massaging the coconuts.

I stopped.

I stared.

I dropped my tray.

* * *

 **Yaay! Miraxus DONE!**

 **I have wanted to do this one for a while, and have actually had the document ready and written for a while, but due to the contents I was worried I'd have to change the rating a little 😂😂 honestly, idk why, but I was really embarrassed to post this cuz of all that shit with the coconuts omg, I'm just glad its done 😂😂**


	30. Chapter 23:Nalu (2)

**I've decided to re-write the first few chapters of this story, because I'm aware that they are very cringey and short.**

 **I feel like I'm a more experienced writer now so I can re write these and make them better. If there are any chapters you think I could improve, please leave them in the reviews.**

 **Sorry its been such a long time since I updated, but I had major writers block and i was running out of ideas, so hey here's a new one.**

 **again, sorry. Updates should start back up again soon, no guarantees.**

* * *

Natsu's heart pounded as he walked up to the blonde girl who he had known for over a year now.

Why did she make hm feel this way? For the past few months his gut feelings had been betraying him. She's supposed to be his best friend, so why does she make his heart pound so painfully hard whenever she's within a 2 _mile_ radius of him?

She made him feel something he wasn't used to feeling, something he hadn't felt for a long time; not since Igneel left.

He talked to Mira about it, a horrible idea really, because all she did was tell him to search up the definition of love in a dictionary somewhere.

Next he tried talking to Erza, who blushed madly and said "What!? Don't you know what love is?!" He looked at her in confusion.

"why does everyone keep talking about love? Is it some kind of really nice food or something?" Gray, who was nearby, sighed and shook his head before pushing the Salmon-haired dragon slayer towards Levy.

"This idiot doesn't know what love is. Give him a book or something." He said before turning back to Juvia who was being harassed by Lyon (because he was here all of a sudden).

Levy gave him a magazine and told him to go read it. "How to know if you love a boy/girl" he read the title aloud with a raised eyebrow.

So love isn't a food? It's some kind of emotion. Huh.

"Sign one: You feel embarrassed and self conscious when they are around." Nope. I don't think I feel like that with anybody.

"Sign two: Your heart beats faster and you get butterflies in your stomach." Butterflies in my stomach? I haven't eaten any butterflies...not recently anyways. But I guess I can feel my heart going nuts when she's around...

"Sign two: Seeing them happy makes you happy." That's true...

"Sign three: when they're sad, you want nothing more than to cheer them up." True.

As he read thought the magazine, he found that more and more of the signs perfectly described how he felt; so okay. He was ready to accept it.

Natsu loves Lucy.

The only problem is, what should he do now?

Upon giving the magazine back to Levy, he explained and asked what he should do. She listened intently and smiled excitedly.

"Tell her! I'm sure she feels that same way!" The small blue-haires girl replied.

He felt his face heating up, and shrugged as he went over to tell Lucy how he felt.

He didnt really understand why he had to tell her, but girls seemed to know best in these situations.

"Lucy?" He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around to reveal that she had been talking to Mira, who winked before leaving to take some orders for more booze (I wonder).

No one really saw what happened, but that evening, Natsu and Lucy could be seen on the guild hall's roof balcony sitting side by side watching the sun set.

Awe

Happy, Gray and Erza were watching them from outside.

Happy asked "wait, so they _do_ like each other?"

"Yes." Erza replied, satisfied to see her friends finally together.

"So I was right this whole time?!" He continued

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Gray replied.

Then Happy whined about how her had been right the whole time and no one believed him. Awe


	31. Thank you all so much

**Im sorry its been so long. Since I've been struggling to come up with ideas for this story I decided to let my girlfriend continue it for me since she asked. She's editing and re-uploading the chapters in her own story, so please go read it if you're interested.**

 **This was my first ever story in this site, so completing it feels kinda weird. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story, especially through its terrible beginning. Like I said, its my first story, so it will always hold a special place in my heart because I feel like as the chapters progress, I can see how I improved my writing skills over time.**

 **The stories I'm working on mostly at the moment ate the first female host (an ouran highschool host club fic) and the tale of the walking fairy (a fairy tail fic about the zombie apocalypse. OoOh)**

 **Again,thank you for sticking with me this long, leave a review on what your favourite chapter was, maybe?**

 **Its been a pleasure writing this story since not only was it my first story, but my most successful with around 80 reviews!**

 **Maybe I'll continue with this again someday, but for now**

 **Bye!**


End file.
